1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to molding apparatus and, particularly, to a mold apparatus for forming screw threads of a lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Engagement of a lens barrel and a holder is adjusted by changing standard of a mold apparatus for forming screw threads of the lens barrel. A thread-forming portion of the mold apparatus is manufactured by electric discharge machining. The mold process requires reworking if the electric discharge machining over-processes the thread-forming portion of the mold apparatus. In this way, the manufacture of the mold apparatus becomes time-consuming and costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a mold apparatus for forming screw threads of a lens barrel addressing the limitations described.